Some aerospace systems have thermal management issues that are particular to the operating environment in which the systems operate. For example, satellites operate in an environment that has a wide range of environmental heat loads and in which the temperature between a side that is shielded from the sun and a side that is exposed to the sun may differ by hundreds of degrees Celsius. Electrical systems and attendant thermal management systems must accommodate these large variations in temperatures.
Accordingly, apparatus and methods for thermal management may find utility, e.g., in aerospace environments such as satellites.